ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael
Michael is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by Granz the Ice Cream Monarch. Appearance Michael has short blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and green eyes. He stands at 5’7”, and usually wears blue or green tunics with black leggings, although he occasionally uses actual colors when he’s not risking getting blood, dirt, and glitter all over them. This is basically never, seeing as every time he tries, he usually gets a mission in which he has to wade through a swamp or something. When meeting new people, he may attempt to fit in more with their expectations by wearing a tuxedo. He can usually be found wearing a pair of pink-tinted glasses, though they are occasionally tinted yellow or green. These will almost always be found in blue frames, and he seems unaware that they clash quite badly. Personality Most of the time, Michael is calm, quiet, and dedicated. He is the main reason anything gets done around RC 4661, with the exception of missions, which his partner gladly participates in. He doesn’t start conversations often, and won’t share many personal details until he has become well-acquainted with somebody. He is alternately amused and exasperated by his partner’s attitude towards life, but he generally manages to get along with him well. Michael is both an Oculator and a Free Kingdomer. Therefore, his ability to detect bad logic isn’t all that good, because to him, it’s perfectly logical. Being late to being late, inanimate objects feeling shame, and penguins growing airplane wings and engines as they mature because they’re a variant of the usual breed all make perfect sense to him. This does have the advantage of making him very difficult to shock, but idioms and sarcasm are occasionally lost on him, because they make perfect sense. Of course, if you’re counting on that working in your favor, it most certainly won’t, because that’s just how his home universe works. He has also spent some of his time gathering information on how universes that are not his own work, so he can at least work out that gravity does not change because you tilt your head sideways, therefore creating a new ‘down’ for gravity to pull you in. Michael can’t remember much of his past life, and he believes that is because of how ill-defined it was. He can remember some things about the world that he used to live in, and so possesses a great respect for Smedrys and a deep hatred for Librarians, but he doesn’t actually have any memories about life before the PPC except for some flashes of interaction with the Sue. Of course, given the world he comes from, it should come as no surprise that the boundary between information and memory can be rather odd. For example, he cannot remember a single birthday, but he is perfectly able to remember watching giant penguins fly through the sky like rockets. This lack of personal memories doesn’t seem to bother him, at least, not most of the time. Sometimes, though, one might catch a wistful look if one were to start recounting tales of life before the PPC. Michael is usually the one who writes down charges while on Duty. He can get annoyed if the fic goes on for a while and has horrible SPaG, because he thinks if you’re going to bother to write fanfiction, you should at least take the time to try to write better than an eight-year-old, and if you’re going to spend a lot of time writing it, you should really read it through before you publish it and make sure there aren’t any glaring mistakes. He is also the one who is more likely to get angry at canons being driven OOC, unless he’s busy trying to stop Apecian from hitting the Sue with his hammer before it’s time. His biggest button by far, however, is when somebody gets incredible powers without having to pay an incredible price, which is because of how the Smedrys are affected by their talents. He is also sometimes incapable of determining when things do not function as they should, because to him, the logic behind their working in the dictated way makes sense. For example, if a Sue declares that because she ruins everything she touches, and and she is touching herself, and her ability to ruin everything is touching herself, therefore, she can ruin her ability to ruin things, therefore causing her to make everything she touches, including herself, perfect, he is just as likely to agree that this is possible as disagree, if not more so. Timeline February 2017 * Arrives in HQ. * Is partnered with Apecian. Mission Reports Partnered with Apecian # "Love's Labour Lust" (Harry Potter), with Ix and Charlotte (ESAS) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters